


Only Ones Who Taste

by maravilla



Series: Only Ones [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of oral sex, Comeplay, Cumplay, Dom Obi-Wan, Dom/sub, Domme Padmé, F/F, F/M, Facials, However tf you spell it, M/M, Masturbating, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, Squirting, Sub Anakin, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maravilla/pseuds/maravilla
Summary: “Have I ever noticed what?” she said, half smiling and fixing him with a stare.“That Anakin – he – I mean, we’re not here to talk about Anakin.”“That’s true, we’re not,” Padmé smiled, the ghost of a laugh hiding behind her grin. “But with that look on your face, I think I can make an exception just the once.”Obi-Wan let out a strained laugh at that, before swallowing and deciding to just be out with it.“Is Anakin into...you know...cumplay?” he asked, fixing Padmé with a stare and watching as her pupils dilated.Or, the one with cumplay.





	Only Ones Who Taste

**Author's Note:**

> ummmmmmm here's more of this, I guess lmao. In the first installment I alluded to Anakin being into cumplay (comeplay? which is right? googled it, couldn't figure it out. don't really care, y'all know what I mean) so here's that lol. I also alluded to them being into rope bondage and I do plan to write that fic as well, but that one is taking a while since I've gotta do some research. Sooooo uh, enjoy this PWP in the meantime lmao.
> 
> This one takes place BEFORE _Only Ones Who Know,_ but you DON'T have to read that to understand this one. Just basically this one sort of alludes to it being earlier in their relationship, is all.
> 
> ALSO. Writing a lot of oral sex is HARD and I'm sorry in advance if all my blowjob descriptions sound the same lmao. Plz roll with it.

Obi-Wan picked up on it first. Nothing particularly out of the ordinary was happening, just lazy morning oral sex on a rare day off. Anakin sucked sweet and slow, long strokes up and down Obi-Wan’s cock with a practiced tongue. He mouthed at his balls here and there, rubbing lazily at Obi-Wan’s slit while he offered Obi-Wan a grin paired with a dazed and happy look.

“There we go,” Obi-Wan encouraged, hand tangled in Anakin’s messy morning curls, twisting them further and sure to annoy the man later when he looked in the mirror and resigned himself to combing his hair. “My perfect boy, making me feel so – ah – good.”

Obi-Wan felt the impact of his words at that. It didn’t matter how many times he praised Anakin, how many ways he phrased the same thing, Anakin always shuddered at the compliment, their bond pulsating with happiness and relief, and Obi-Wan knew it was in these moments where Anakin felt the most at peace.

“I could – I could suck you harder, Master,” he offered, eager to please, moving up to meet Obi-Wan’s gaze, chin in his hand and looking up expectantly. “I can go faster.”

“I know,” Obi-Wan said – and he did. This thing they were doing – it was pretty new, but Obi-Wan quickly learned just how much Anakin loved giving head, whether it was to him, or to his wife, or one after another, or one while the other one watched. “I know you can, sweetheart. But you’re making me feel so good how you are now. Only go faster if you want.”

“I want,” Anakin asserted, encouraged by the praise, and squeezing his hand softly around the base of Obi-Wan’s cock, moving down to take the entire thing in his throat in one fell swoop. _Force,_ he was fucking _good;_ Obi-Wan could feel the precome leaking from his tip as he let out a soft but inescapable moan.

Anakin moved faster at that, head bobbing up and down, only stopping to breathe and lick at the tip where the precome was leaking, slurping and making obscene noises, vaguely murmuring about how good Obi-Wan’s cock tasted.

“Force, Anakin, keep up like that and I’m going to – ah,” the rest of his sentence drowned out in a moan as he involuntarily bucked his hips while Anakin moved his hand on his shaft _just_ right while using his tongue to swirl patterns on sensitive skin so intricate that Obi-Wan couldn’t even think anymore.

“You like that, Master?” Anakin asked, looking up in faux-innocence through long dark lashes, and hadn’t this started off as a lazy morning blowjob? He ducked his head down and began sucking in earnest, his hand moving faster and faster up the shaft while his mouth moved to meet it. Faster and faster until Obi-Wan was coming, his grip a force in Anakin’s curls, his legs jerking as he fucked in and out of Anakin’s mouth while Anakin continued to suck through the orgasm.

It was at the last minute that Obi-Wan noticed, still vaguely lost in his orgasmic haze, that Anakin had pulled off his mouth quickly, and put his head very close to where come was still shooting out, letting it catch on his lips.

He looked Obi-Wan dead in the eye as he licked over them with his wet and pink tongue, darting corner to corner and almost deliberately forgetting a bit so that Obi-Wan could see the outcome of his pleasure right there on his lovers’ lips. Anakin winked, and his tongue darted out once more to get the little bit left before his mouth, so swollen and used, shifted into a smirk.

Obi-Wan almost thought he hadn’t seen it, and shook his head to right his thoughts as he absently heard Anakin insist on a shower in the background. He sounded very far away.

\--

“Padmé,” Obi-Wan asked, laying on his side in her bed, his outer layers off but undershirt and pants still on. She was in a nightgown with her robe on overtop, it falling open just the slightest bit. They were getting there, slowly but surely, exploring each other. Her hand slowly trailed down his and he watched it as he tried to figure out how to phrase what he wanted to say.

“Yes?” she asked, smiling in that knowing way of hers, curls falling over her shoulders and her eyes sure and focused.

“Have you ever noticed – that is – uh,” he struggled to phrase what he wanted to say and he sometimes marveled at how sure he could be in the bedroom with Anakin, or honestly with Anakin and Padmé both, but when it came to talking about their sex life in a non-sexual setting, when he wasn’t in his headspace, he often found his face going red and he was embarrassed at his inability to articulate.

“Have I ever noticed what?” she said, half smiling and fixing him with a stare. She was as beautiful as she was grounded; sure in what she said and even in simple conversations like these, Obi-Wan marveled at how much he was coming to like the senator.

“That Anakin – he – I mean, we’re not here to talk about Anakin.”

It was true, they weren’t. When Anakin and Padmé had come to Obi-Wan about joining their relationship, he had accepted albeit hesitantly, as he didn’t feel he knew Padmé as well as he would like before he felt he could consider himself an actual part of their relationship. He was seeing Anakin, and he was seeing the two of them together, but he and Padmé were still making an effort to get to know each other without Anakin as a catalyst. Things were going quite well. He found himself entranced by her knowledge of things beyond politics – and politics too – and of her quick wit and her kindness.

But today – today, he couldn’t stop _thinking_ about –

“That’s true, we’re not,” Padmé smiled, the ghost of a laugh hiding behind her grin. “But with that look on your face, I think I can make an exception just the once.”

Obi-Wan let out a strained laugh at that, before swallowing and deciding to just be out with it.

“Is Anakin into...you know...cumplay?” he asked, fixing Padmé with a stare and watching as her pupils dilated.

\--

Padmé couldn’t stop thinking about it ever since Obi-Wan had mentioned it. Anakin definitely loved to make her squirt, but she figured that was because he loved knowing he had gotten her to that point. She didn’t squirt every time, but through careful exploration, they had figured out certain positions and ways of stimulation to likely build to that point. She loved the intense feeling and he was always happy afterward, proud that he’d gotten her to that point and basking in the praise that came with it. They had never tried to make her squirt with oral though. Maybe, she could squirt into his mouth...oh, _that_ was certainly an image, and she felt herself twitch with the thought of it.

She loved watching him catch Obi-Wan’s come in his mouth, and they both obviously enjoyed it as well, but could they do more? Could she watch as he rushed to try and catch all of her come in his mouth? She found her hand absently playing with her clit as she imagined the possibilities of what they could do, slowly building herself to pleasure. Obi-Wan coming in her and Anakin licking it out of her, watching as it made his lips swollen and shiny. More mental images flickered by as she rubbed harder at her clit, feeling herself wet and already close to orgasm. The thought of Anakin, licking at his own come spilled on her thighs, looking up at her beneath his lashes as Obi-Wan watched from behind while lazily stroking himself drove her to the edge. As she fingered herself harder and harder, riding out the entirety of her orgasm and breath coming in short gasps, she knew what she had to do.

\--

The three of them were lazily cuddling, absentmindedly kissing each other and vaguely making moves to undress when Padmé felt she had to ask.

“Ani...Obi and I were talking, and we thought you might like...I mean, if I’m wrong, we definitely don’t have to…” she trailed off. Arousing mental images they may be, but if Anakin wasn’t into it that’s all they would remain. Communication and agreement was important in their relationship, and when they had started exploring their kinkier side they agreed to only try things that everyone was interested in.

“I might like what?” Anakin asked, mouth quirking up on one side as he rested his head on his hand, shifting to his right side to fix her with an inquisitive look. Padmé felt Obi-Wan’s hand come around her waist and rest gently there, rubbing absentmindedly at where the skin exposed on her belly between her shirt and pants.

“Cumplay,” she said evenly, looking into his eyes for signs of arousal. They were there – his pupils were immediately blown and even his posture seemed to change although he was laying down.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he admitted, eyes already going downcast, biting his lip. “I think it’s so...it turns me on so much, to taste your come, Obi-Wan’s come, or even to lick up my own, clean it off my stomach...to play with it...I would…” he trailed off, sucking a sharp inhale through his nose.

“I thought you might like that,” Obi-Wan said softly. “I thought you might like it if I spilled somewhere other than your mouth, and you would immediately go to lick it up, wouldn’t you?”

“I – yes, Master,” Anakin smiled, marveling at how Obi-Wan’s personality could shift so quickly when he let himself to sink into his headspace, and how it helped Anakin himself relax as well as he allowed them both to make decisions for him. He saw Padmé’s eyes darken and he knew they were all taking time to steady themselves as they undressed and sunk into their headspaces. After a few minutes, Padmé spoke.

“Why don’t you kneel facing the headboard, Ani, and I’ll sit up there, and you can eat me out? Would you like that?”

“Yes, Padmé,” he immediately answered, closing his eyes and moving to the position requested of him. “You know I – you know I love –” he was unable to finish his sentence, and he found expressing himself in words difficult sometimes when he was in subspace, wanting _so badly_ for Padmé and Obi-Wan to understand how much he loved them, how much he loved making them feel good and pleasing them.

“I know you do, Ani,” she said softly, petting his hair as she kneeled in front of her, Obi-Wan sitting calmly and cross-legged at the foot of the bed, watching. “But I’m still going to ask, because what is important?”

“Communication,” he answered promptly.

“And how do you feel?”

“Green, Padmé.”

“Good. Try and make me squirt, and Obi-Wan is going to watch, okay?”

“Okay,” he nodded, eagerly burying his head between her thighs, licking a stripe up her left leg as he slowly moved toward her more sensitive areas. Dimly, in the Force, he could feel Obi-Wan’s arousal from watching him, and he moved faster, bolstered by the thought that Obi-Wan was enjoying the show. Slowly, hesitantly, he licked her clit, and heard a small “oh” from Padmé as she involuntarily squeezed her legs together.

“So good, Ani,” she breathed out, burying her hand in his hair to encourage him. Licking rhythmically now, sliding his tongue up and down her clit, and swirling it in patterns to bring her closer and closer to orgasm, she could feel herself getting wet as her muscles dimly spasmed in arousal. “You’re so good at this, baby boy.”

He closed his eyes and smiled softly, he would _never_ get sick of hearing that.

“Can I finger you?” he asked, eyes downcast, still fixed on her wet pussy, and he felt his cock hardening at the sight of it. “While I eat you out, can I – I want to feel you.”

“Yes,” she exhaled with pleasure, letting out a small noise of happiness and she felt his left hand slide up her thigh and one finger slide in as she bucked her hips up. “Come over here, Obi, you should see our boy from the front,” he heard her call out in the background, felt the bed shift its weight as Obi-Wan came to sit next to Padmé.

“Oh, he’s beautiful,” he heard him breathe out, and as Anakin heard Padmé agree, he was sure even Padmé could feel the way his contentedness swelled in the Force. He was so relaxed, and his head felt so blissfully, wonderfully blank. All he had to concentrate on now was pleasing his domme and his dom, and they had said he was doing a good job.

He slipped a second finger into Padmé, crooking them in that motion he knew she liked, hitting that spot inside her that made her feel so good, while continuing to lick at her clit, the same motion as she softly instructed him to lick “right there, oh please, right there, right there.”

Faster and faster he went, knowing the way he moved his fingers could often make her squirt when he wasn’t even using his mouth, determined to get her to that point. Up and down he licked, all around her leaking cunt, feeling her pussy flutter in pleasure on his tongue. He could feel her thighs shaking on either side of him and he _loved_ this, he _loved_ making her feel this good and –

“I’m going to squirt, Ani, will you swallow it?”

He heard himself answer “yes, Padmé,” as he positioned himself to take all of her come in his mouth as she ejaculated, her come gushing up and her hips bouncing with orgasm. He opened his mouth to catch it all, it was _so_ fucking hot, as it had been the first time it happened and every time after it. He tried his hardest to get it all in his mouth but he couldn’t, and some landed on his face, and he _loved it,_ loved feeling it there, loved that they could see him with Padmé’s arousal right on him.

“Come here,” Padmé said, and he slowly rose to meet her, and she offered him a cloth from the bedside table, going to dab where her come dotted his face like strange freckles.

“Padmé, I –” he swallowed, unsure how to phrase what he wanted to say, looking at her for permission. She stilled with the cloth in her hand and looked at him questioningly, gesturing for him to go on. “I like it,” he rushed out, looking at the floor. “I like – I like feeling it, on my face, and I –” he took a deep breath. “I’d rather just clean it up by,” he reached up with a finger and scraped it up, and put the finger in his mouth to lick it off. “I like tasting you.”

“Oh,” she breathed. “Of course, Ani. Go ahead. Obi-Wan?” she glanced over, and he looked almost unbalanced in his careful composure, she knew he was _so_ turned on and though they had discussed him watching beforehand as it was something he enjoyed, she could tell he was eager to participate.

“Yes,” he murmured, shifting over to take over where Padmé sat, crooking two fingers beneath Anakin’s chin as he looked up, two fingers still in his mouth as he sucked the last of Padmé’s come.

“How do you feel, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, watching as Anakin slowly drew the fingers out of his mouth – _oh,_ he knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

“Green, green, I’m good,” he asserted eagerly, ready to please his dom as he had just pleased his domme.

“I would love to fuck you,” Obi-Wan said softly, hand still on his chin, and Anakin blushed lightly, gazing downward, lifting one shoulder.

“You – you could, Master, you know that –”

“I know,” Obi-Wan answered gently. “But I think that I’d love to have you suck me off, and watch you lap up my come from wherever I spill it.”

_Oh._

“Oh,” Anakin swallowed, breathing immediately getting heavier with the thought of it.

“Would you like that? You like tasting my come so much that you’d lick it up off the sheets?”

“I – yes, fuck, yes, I would, Master” Anakin whispered, hearing Padmé make a soft noise of pleasure beside Obi-Wan.

“Go ahead,” he instructed, nodding toward his already half-hard dick, and Anakin didn’t need to be told twice, eagerly moving to tongue at Obi-Wan’s balls, to lick up and down, to beg “please, please,” in that way that he knows that all three of them like.

He’s well practiced at this by now, knowing exactly where to lick and how to use his hand just so to make Obi-Wan harder and harder, to drive him closer and closer to orgasm.

“Good boy,” Obi-Wan all but moaned as Anakin licked a particularly sensitive spot, his hand pulling at Anakin’s hair, and he could feel Anakin’s pleasure swell up through their bond. “Keep going.”

And he did, continuing to lick before taking him all the way down, deep in his throat, and back out again, sucking at the precome that was trickling from the tip.

“Ready?” Obi-Wan asked, watching Anakin nod his with lips still around Obi-Wan’s cock, and he slipped out from between them with a soft _pop._ Obi-Wan moved his own hand to grip his shaft, spilling on the sheets, looking straight at Anakin and watching Anakin salivate as his eyes fluttered with the thought of knowing what he was about to do. “Okay.”

Anakin moved to all fours, ducking his head down to lick the come off the sheets, moaning as he did so, swallowing what he could as he worked his best to get it all. His own cock was fully erect, had been getting there since he first began going down on Padmé and had been completely hard since she had come. Now, after Obi-Wan had come too, it was leaking and throbbing from abundance of arousal and lack of stimulation; all he needed was the slightest touch and he'd be done for.

"You can touch yourself," Obi-Wan allowed, and the moment his fingers were wrapped around himself he was coming everywhere, his mouth still on the sheets, still bent over with his ass in the air as he lapped up every last drop.

“Ani,” he heard Padmé say, and he lifted his head promptly to look at her. “Open your mouth,” she ordered, and he quickly complied, eyes glazed over the way they did sometimes when he was in subspace, mouth hanging open with Obi-Wan’s come sitting there on his tongue and remnants of his own on his stomach. “Come look at him, Obi-Wan, he’s beautiful,” Padmé beckoned.

“He is exquisite,” he heard his Master say in agreement, and he loved him, he loved his wife, he loved them both, and he loved feeling the physical result of their pleasure on his face, on his mouth, in his body. He felt himself flush and his cock weakly twitch.

“Swallow,” she instructed softly, and he did so, following her finger crooking to invite him to lay between her and Obi-Wan. He nestled between them, feeling content between his lovers, basking in their attention as Padmé petted his hair and Obi-Wan massaged absent circles on his chest.

“You did so well,” Obi-Wan praised, and Padmé followed suit, murmuring her agreement.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, pleased, letting his eyes flutter shut as she kissed him softly, and he kissed back fondly, feeling her tongue slide over his. As they broke apart he eagerly moved to kiss Obi-Wan, and then watching happily as they kissed each other. They laid there for a while, cuddling Anakin and whispering their affirmations of love to him, as they all came back to reality together.

“We should shower,” Obi-Wan eventually noted, eyes shifting to the en-suite with the giant shower that would fit the three of them.

“We should change the sheets,” Padmé giggled as she thought of the mess they had made together.

“We should definitely, definitely, do this again sometime,” Anakin sighed from his spot between them, winking at them both as they looked his way, lifting his hand to wipe at a last bit of come that had dried on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> #TeamBDSMCouldHaveSavedTheGalaxy strikes again. I love comments & kudos! If you enjoyed, plz feel free to leave one!!
> 
> ALSO, I'm trying to get back into writing regularly again as my work schedule gets more regulated and I have some time. Trying to get in the groove before the Obikin big bang in January. So I'm taking prompts! For this series, or for whatever. Just leave a comment I guess, while I decide whether or not I want to commit to a tumblr, haha.
> 
> See ya next time!


End file.
